Deep Sea King
The Deep Sea King, or simply known as the Sea King, is a major antagonist from One Punch Man. He serves as the main antagonist of the Sea Monster Arc. He is the king of the Seafolk, who have invaded the land to kill the humans and claim the land for themselves. Sea King believes that since life began in the sea and he is the king of the sea, this puts him on the top the food chain and thus he has the right to claim the land for himself. He was voiced by Rikiya Koyama in the Japanese version of the anime, and Keith Silverstein in the English dubbed version. Appearance While the majority of the Seafolk people appear to look more aquatic-like creatures, the Deep Sea King is the only one that appears to be more humanoid. He is a large, muscular creature with dark green skin and fins on his face. He wears a large royal crown and cape, as well as very thin red speedos. He also has two tattoo hearts on his chest. On land, he appears to have a humanoid face. Aside from his fangs, he consists a regular nose and pair of eyes. When he's enhanced by water, his true form is revealed, in which his muscles and fins expand to large masses. His face also transforms into a more monstrous appearance with a large snout and black eyes with small, yellow pupils. He also gains a dark turquoise skin color, as oppose to his brighter green coloring. Personality The Deep Sea King is a sadistic monster that gains pleasure from inflicting pain upon others. He is a very arrogant individual as he considers humans to be nothing more but food. Because of his beliefs that life started in sea, he is determined to take over both the land and sea. Story Sea King first shows up after all the Seafolk are killed by the A-class hero Stinger, punching him and leaving him unconscious. Inazuma Max, Jet Nice Guy; who had been watching is also attacked, attempting to fight the monster but also ending defeated after his attacks fail to even scratch him. Sea King is then confronted by the S-class hero Puri-Puri Prisoner, who had just escaped from prison along with Sonic. Puri-Puri and Sea King trade punches, but Puri-Puri is visibly hurt harder, so he unleashes his Angel Mode, attacking Sea King with a barrage of punches. The attack doesn't make much damage on Sea King, who counterattacks with a punch barrage of his own, beating Puri-Puri Prisoner. Sonic decides to challenge Sea King, confident that he wouldn't lose. He effortlessly dodges all of Sea King's attacks, but as it starts raining Sea King grows bigger, becoming stronger and faster. Unable to cause damage on Sea King, Sonic runs away, so Sea King goes after a shelter dome where people had taken refuge. As he busts through the roof of the dome, some C and B-class heroes who were there attempt to stop him, but they're all easily defeated. Genos arrives at the place and confronts the monster, damaging him but losing an arm after lowering his guard. Genos loses the fight after protecting a girl from Sea King's acid spit, but before he's finished off the C-class hero License-less Rider stops him. Sea King effortlessly beats him, but License-less Rider manages to buy enough time for Saitama to arrive at the place. Sea King punches Saitama, but his attack has no effect on him. After some bragging, Sea King attacks again, but ends killed with a single punch from Saitama. Powers and Abilities *'Water Enhancement': When the Deep Sea King is in area surrounded by water, he will begin to revert back to his true form. In his true form, his strength and speed drastically increase, becoming more dangerous than he is on land. *'Superhuman Strength': The Deep Sea King possesses an impressive amount of super strength. Even in his dehydrated form, he is capable of smashing through solid concrete. His punches and kicks are capable of sending both Class-A and Class-S heroes flying through buildings from far distances. In his true form, he was able to smash through one of the city's evacuation centres with ease, which are known to keep humans safe from monsters. *'Superhuman Speed': Despite his massive size, the Deep Sea King can move very fast. In his dehydrated form, he was able to keep up with the likes of Genos as shown in combat with him. He was also able to appear behind Lightning Max instantly, after being spotted by him. When he was enhanced by water, his speed was drastically increasing, to the point that he was able to catch Speed-o'-Sound Sonic off guard, one of the fastest characters. *'Superhuman Durability': The Deep Sea King is capable of tanking some of the mightiest blows from even S-Class heroes. In his dehydrated form, he was able to tank rapid punches from Puri Puri Prisoner, and mighty blows from Genos, sustaining little to no damage. *'Healing Factor': Despite his bulk, the Deep Sea King is capable of receiving some massive injuries. He is capable of healing from them, however. He was able to heal his jaw instantly after taking a punch from Puri Puri Prisoner, as well as a second time from Genos. *'Acid Spit': The Deep Sea King is capable of producing and spitting out an extreme toxic level of acid. His acid had nearly melted Genos' body completely. *'Body Moray': The Deep Sea King is shown to spit out a eel-like creature out of his mouth to bite and tear up his opponents. The creature was quickly dispatched by Sonic, however. Gallery The Deep Sea King.jpg|The Deep Sea King Sea_King_finishes_Stinger.png Sea_King_defends_against_Pri_Pri.png SeaKingmad.png Size.png TrulyaSeafreak.jpg Screenshot 2020-02-04 at 11.39.07 PM.png|demon of sea Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Monarchs Category:Merfolk Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Martial Artists Category:Stalkers Category:Warlords Category:Misanthropes